The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Curcuma plant, botanically known as Curcuma hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Curchocwi’.
The new Curcuma plant is a product of a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Naaldwijk, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Curcumas that have uniform plant habit, good container performance and attractive inflorescence coloration.
The new Curcuma plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in May, 2007 in Naaldwijk, The Netherlands of a proprietary selection of Curcuma hybrida identified as code number 20041120-001, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Curcuma hybrida identified as code number 20051012-003, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Curcuma plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Naaldwijk, The Netherlands on Aug. 13, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Curcuma plant by tissue culture in a controlled environment in Maasdijk, The Netherlands since September, 2008 has shown that the unique features of this new Curcuma plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.